


【居北】直男(一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 直男两大杀器：①对当爹的执着②烂到不行的情话。





	【居北】直男(一发完)【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> 直男两大杀器：①对当爹的执着②烂到不行的情话。

#1.  
对台词。  
“你看这世间山海相接，巍巍高山绵亘不绝，就像是人生负重前行，永无停歇之日……”  
“老白，这句你前面念过，怎么现在又念了一遍？”  
听着台词觉得不对，朱一龙抬头问道。  
白宇指了指剧本：“龙哥你看，龙哥你看～”  
朱一龙没懂他意思，水盈盈的眼睛望着他，眼里写着疑惑。  
“你看，我给你起名，我是你爸爸～哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈～”  
“你走开！”  
看见朱一龙快要翻上天的白眼，白宇笑得更欢了。

 

#2.  
家里。  
朱一龙顺手摸了摸白宇长着胡茬儿的下巴，白宇忍不住眯起了眼，用胡茬儿蹭了蹭他的手。  
“乖～”朱一龙忍不住说道，“你看，这不还是狗嘛。”  
“嗯？你怎么说话的？”原本还笑着呢，被他这么一说，白宇满脸问号。  
“是很像啊……”朱一龙没让白宇挣脱开来，手开始往他软软的头发上摸。  
“诶诶诶，你别用这手势摸我！别人都说我像猫，就你说我像狗…”  
白宇抗议了，拍开了他的手，但却被他抓住了手腕亲了一下。  
“像狗怎么不好，我就喜欢狗。”  
“……”  
“……”

 

沉默中，两人都觉得自己起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我感受到你意思了，但我还是觉得自己好像被占了便宜。”白宇嫌弃地把自己手抽开了。“你还真是个对话终结者。”  
朱一龙不说话了，坐在沙发上红着脸。  
见他这么闷声不吭的样子，白宇还是没忍住亲了他一口。  
“唉，我的天…我也喜欢你。”

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 果然我还是写不出骚话₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾
> 
> 也不知道为啥他俩在我心目中这么直，仿佛两根电灯柱。


End file.
